Valentine's Day
by Ember411
Summary: So an alternate Valentine's Day than Season 4's episode, but still sort of the same. Ryley fluffy.


**I have no idea how this happened, but it happened.**

**P.s: I love the 'Applause' number and 'Merry the night' number.**

* * *

Marley Rose always imaged how her perfect Valentine's Day would be. A beautiful dark sky night with her knight in shining armor, her favorite flowers and a white horse to ride on. Sure she was five years old at the time but she had a big dream.

Years later on her first Valentine's Day at McKinley, she didn't exactly get the perfect Valentine's Day she dreamed of with her knight, but her boyfriend Jake. And although it wasn't perfect she still loved it.

During history class Jake walked in, talked to Mr. Schue for a moment, then turned to the class. He announced he had a special song to sing for his special girl. Marley felt like she knew what song he was going to sing.

_The Way You Look Tonight_ by _Tony Bennett_ wasn't her answer. She liked the song, but it wasn't her favorite. But the fact that Jake stood up in front of class to sing the song was good enough for her.

* * *

On Valentine's Day when Marley, Jake and Ryder were settling into their seats Jake said he had another surprise for her. "Your favorite flowers."

Marley was excited for her favorite flowers. But when Jake pulled out some lilac flowers instead, she was a bit disappointed. Still she smiled and accepted them because they were flowers from the boy she admired on this admirable day. What's not not admire?

* * *

After the entire Emma Left The Building episode, the guest and Marley found themselves as the reception hall. Marley felt odd about partying for a wedding that didn't happen, but if Mr. Schue said it was fine that everyone partied then she'd go.

After dancing for a while she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Jake standing there with a smile.

"I've got another surprise, Marley." Jake said.

"What is it?"

Jake handed her a card. The front had her name written in fancy cursive and red sparkles. She opened the card and read the message.

_Dear Marley,_

_Happy Valentine's Day to the prettiest girl in the world. You're so...gnarly?  
_

_I suck :p_

She laughed but stopped when Jake looked a bit sad. "No, I love it. It's amazing, thank you." She said hugging him.

"I've got another surprise later," Jake said. "Let's just keep dancing for now."

* * *

A few hours into the after party Marley was sitting down on a chair sipping some water. She felt a tap behind her and turned, expecting Jake.

Ryder stood there, looking handsome as usual when it came to formal events. He looked like he was hiding something behind his back too. "Hi Marley."

"Hi." She said. "How you doing?"

"Good I guess." Ryder said. He pulled out from behind him a bunches on peonies. "Happy Valentine's Day, I got these for you."

Marley found herself ginning looking at the flowers. "I love peonies, they're the queen of flowers!" She cheered as she took them. She sniffed them and found herself in love with the scent. "I love it, but how did you—"

"You mentioned it in the choir room once and I remembered."

"But that was...three months ago." Marley said, remembering how long it had been since she talked about flowers with Unique. "I haven't mentioned them since."

"I've got good memory." Ryder smiled. "Even if my brain sucks as math and reading." He laughed.

Marley found herself laughing with him. "Wanna go dance? I don't know where Jake is."

"I'll be honored." Ryder said taking her hand, bringing her to the dance floor as a fast dance began.

* * *

Several hours later into the night, after Jake and Marley reunited together, he placed a blind fold over Marley and said it was a surprise.

Several minutes later Marley found herself in a bedroom. With Jake.

"What's this?" She questioned.

"What's it look like?" Jake replied, taking his tie off. "What every romantic couple do on Valentine's Day."

She blushed, finding herself frozen. "Jake I—"

"I know, I know. It's your first time but I promise," He smiled. "I'll make it go fast so it doesn't hurt, alright."

"No Jake." Marley answered. "I mean, I don't want to have sex. I'm not ready."

Jake frowned. After five minutes he asked, "You serious?"

Marley nodded. She then explained she wasn't ready to do it. And even though Jake rebutted her with saying he sang her favorite song, got her favorite flowers and made a card for her, Marley still shook her head. "No means no."

"So if we broke up now, would it kill you?" He asked sincerely.

"Honestly, no. It's better for the both of us." She said.

"Alright." Jake sighed. "Let's head back to the party."

* * *

Downstairs Marley sat alone at a table. Jake was already with a bunch of Cheerio's at their table, flirting to one another.

Marley sat alone, sad but okay, holding her peonies in her hands.

"Hey," She heard a voice next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Jake and I broke up." She admitted. "He just wanted sex and I'm just not ready."

"Good." Ryder said. "Take your time with everything."

"Everything?" She asked.

"You're still getting over your eating disorder. Personally I don't think it's good now for you to do something kinda really emotional because if it didn't work you," Ryder got awkward. "You might of stopped eating again."

"Maybe." She said, still depressed.

Ryder was sad. He didn't want the girl of his dreams to be sad on such a lovely holiday. He got an idea in his head. "I'll be right back."

Fifteen minutes later Marley, who was just about to leave with Blaine and Kurt who offered her a ride home, caught Ryder on stage. She wondered what he was doing.

"Hey everyone, how we doing?" He asked confidently. Cheers were his response. "Cool. Listen I've made a song request, it's a duet, and it's dedicated to a girl out there on the floor who I love. So I'm just gonna look for a volunteer to help me sing this song to the girl..." Ryder pretended to look around, already knowing his partner. He spotted Marley. "Hey Marley you've got a great voice—"

"Better than Mustache Berry and her stuffy clogged up nostrals during the middle of Asian Bird Flu season!" Santana yelled, getting some laughs from Cheerios.

"Get up here!" Ryder said.

Marley, turning red, felt herself being pushed up by Unique and Brittany. Once on stage Ryder handed her a microphone. He quickly leaned in and said in a small voice, only for her ears. "I dedicate this song to you, it's your favorite. Happy Valentine's Day."

A second later Artie, Sam, Finn and Mike were on stage doing the vocals.

_You're All I Need (To Get BY) _began to play. Her favorite song.

Ryder began the lyrics.

Marley continued with the female part.

Both of them dancing around one another.

* * *

Once finished with the song and everyone cheered, Ryder took Marley's hand and got her off stage. He grabbed her jacket from Unique and brought her outside.

"One more thing, its in my car." Ryder said.

"You've already given me flowers...and a song...what's left?"

Ryder, digging through his car, pulled out a small silver rectangular box. He turned and handed it to Marley, taking the flowers out of her hands. "For you, last gift."

Marley opened the box, finding a heart pended necklace inside. She grinned at the sparkles. "How did you—"

"We saw it at the mall the other day and you loved it, but couldn't buy it. So I decided to give that to you." He answered. "Happy Valentine's Day Marley."

* * *

Marley felt her heart melt. This was her perfect Valentine's Day. She wasn't wearing the most beautiful dress and Ryder wasn't exactly her knight in shining armor with a white horse. But it was a beautiful dark sky night, holding her favorite flowers in hands. Also in hand was a beautiful necklace and the memory of her and Ryder signing her favorite love song of all time.

Marley leaned in, going on her tip toes, pressing her lips against Ryder's mouth. He eagerly took in the lips and kissed back.

Once she pulled back, keeping their foreheads together, she whispered to him in sweet words,

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
